Wish
by livelifeforlove
Summary: Five years ago Arthur gave hope to a boy in the hospital, now Alfred has popped back into his life to thank him for what he did. As a thank you gift Alfred says he will grant Arthur any wish, but what he really needs might be right in front of him. Usuk human AU based off Clannad, one-shot.


**I know I should be working on my other stories, but sometimes you can't get rid of that inspiration! This took a long time to write, and I think it turned out great! This story is loosely based on the anime Clannad.**

**Suggested listening: Clannad OTS- 'Ana'**

**That is what I listened to while writing this, it fits the end a lot better than the beginning though.**

**Enjoy~!**

Wish

By livelifeforlove

_It is hard to say what exactly drew Arthur attention. It might have been how lonely and sad he looked there. That seems like a reasonable answer, but then again, everyone looks sad here. A hospital was not a place happy, healthy people go, after all._

_Still, whatever it was that attracted Arthur to the blond boy on the bench of the courtyard, like a moth to a flame._

"_Good afternoon." Arthur greeted awkwardly. The cast on his arm made waving impossible._

_The blond boy looked up at him and gave a small smile. Arthur couldn't see his eyes because of his glasses glaring with the sunlight. "Hello." He greeted back._

_Arthur sat himself down on the bench next to the boy and stuck out his unharmed hand to shake. "My name is Arthur Kirkland,"_

_The boy took his hand away from petting the fat cat on his lap to shack back. "It is nice to meet you Arthur." The boy said genuinely. Arthur wondered how often he had visitors. "My name is-"_

* * *

"Arthur-san!" A noise shook him from his strange dream. Arthur lifted his head and took a moment to realize his surroundings. He was in Kiku's dorm room, apparently sleeping on the table. He briefly wondered when he had fallen asleep.

"Arthur-san," Kiku spoke with a disapproving voice. "Have you been getting enough sleep lately? Maybe being student council president is too much work for you."

"What?" Arthur asked surprised. "No, I am fine just feeling a little under the weather is all."

Kiku didn't look like he bought it. "Alright, if you say so, Arthur-san."

"Damn, it is getting late; my parents are going to be mad." Arthur said realizing how late it had gotten.

"Yes" Kiku agreed. "That is why I took the liberty of packing your things for you." When Arthur turned he saw all of his books were neatly placed in his bag.

"Thank you, kiku." Arthur responded gladly grabbing his bag. "I will see you tomorrow."

They waved good bye and Arthur began his trek downhill from the school. The path was lined with colorful trees giving it a nice view if he wasn't in such a rush to get home.

"Hey!"

A loud voice of a teen, likely a classmate interrupted his walk. Arthur did not even turn around to respond. "If you have a request for the student council, fill out the form you can print off the schools website and turn it into the font office. I don't have time right now."

"What?" the voice asked. A hand went to Arthur's shoulder turning him around to stop him from walking further.

"Don't touch m-" Arthur was visible taken aback by the eyes of his pursuer. They were a deep blue, the kind you could loss yourself in. They were familiar and unforgettable, yet somehow, he had forgotten them.

"Who…?" Arthur asked slightly dumbfounded.

A grin broke out on the face of the teen with dark blond hair. "My name is Alfred F. Jones!" Alfred let go of Arthur allowing him to take a much needed step back. "And you are Arthur Kirkland." It wasn't a question really.

"Yes," Arthur responded. "But I do not recall introducing myself to you. Have we met before?"

Alfred's face darkened and lost some of it's before joy. "… You don't remember me?"

Arthur shook his head in response.

"Oh well!" Alfred cheered; once again back to smiles, although it seemed a little more strained now. "It was only the one time five years ago anyways."

'Five years ago…?' Arthur wondered.

"You see," Alfred continued. "I was sick and in the hospital for a very long time. I was lonely and pretty depressed," Alfred admitted shrugishly. "Till you came along. You spent an afternoon with me, and it really cheered me up, so I came here today to thank you!"

This surprised Arthur a bit, somehow the story felt _off_, but he trusted Alfred's memory over his own.

"I see." Arthur searched for the right words, but didn't really find them. "Well, you are welcome, and I wish you the best of luck in life. Good bye now."

Arthur turned to walk away leaving a slightly stunned America behind him.

"Wait!" Alfred cried. He grabbed Arthurs arm and turned him around.

Arthur was left in shock for a moment before snapping his hand out of Alfred's grasp. "What the bloody hell do you think your doing? I am a busy person and don't have time for your joke."

"Sorry." Alfred responded with a face similar to that of a kicked puppy. "But you can't go yet."

"Why not?" Arthur asked with his eyes brows raised.

"Because I have a present for you!" Alfred cheered happy again. "It is to thank you for everything you did for me!"

Arthur gave a small smile and declined. "That really is not necessary, I didn't do anything really."

"No way!" Alfred said. "You will want this! I have something that can grant you any wish!"

Arthur scoffed at this. Wishes? That was nothing but fiction, Arthur might have belied him if he said something logical like unicorns or magic. Still Alfred wore a grin that said he was positive that this would change Arthur mind.

"Very well then," Arthur said. "I wish you would leave me alone so I can get home."

"That's no fun at all Arthur!" Alfred pouted. "You just think on it ok? I will see you again later, and you can tell me your wish then."

Alfred waved and ran off into the wooded area behind the path. For a second Arthur though Alfred was lost about where he was going but when Arthur looked between the trees, he had disappeared, just a fat yellow cat sat beneath the bushes.

"Strange America git." Arthur muttered under his breath. He was already so late going home; he decided to just enjoy the view.

* * *

"So, you don't have any student council actives after school today, correct?" Kiku wondered.

"Nope." Arthur answered as he packed his bag with the books he needs to study with tonight. "I am free tonight."

The rest of the students had emptied the school building so fast after the finely bell that Arthur and Kiku were alone in an almost empty hall way. Now that it was quiet Arthur had begun to tell his best friend about the stranger he had met the other night.

"There was something strange about this guy. One second I swear he was the happiest man alive, and then he was putting like a two year old and-" Kiku cut Arthur off mid sentence.

"What exactly did he look like again?" Kiku asked.

"He was dirty blond with blue eyes and glasses. Why?"

"Because Arthur-san, I think that is him over there." Arthur picked up his head and looked over to where Kiku was pointed. Sure enough Alfred was sitting on a bench in front of the school. Arthur prayed he was not waited for him, but his fears were confirmed when he lifted up his head catching Arthur's eye and waved him over.

"Blood hell." Arthur groaned.

"You should probably go talk to him, Arthur-san." Kiku added. "The school won't like a stranger on the campus."

"Your right." Arthur said after a moment. He didn't particularly like the idea of going to talk to someone that was possibly a maniac, but he didn't have much choose. "I will text you later."

With that he waved off his friend and when to see Alfred.

"Have you decided on your wish yet?" Alfred asked cheerfully.

"I appreciate your consideration, I really do, but I don't need anything at the moment." Arthur said. "I am perfectly happy so please it would make my life much easier if you-"

"Hello Arthur!"

Arthur twitched at the French accent behind him. "Francis I am busy at the moment, so sod off!" Arthur turned to face the source of his aggression.

"Arthur!" Francis pretended to be hurt. "Your words wound me!" Arthur rolled his eyes at the over acting. "And here I though we were friends."

"I wonder what gave you that idea." Arthur spat.

"Busy, hm?" Francis continued clearly over the fake fight from a moment ago. "Busy with this new friend of yours?"

Alfred sat and watched with an amused smirk on his face. Arthur just wanted to nicely let him know that he wanted nothing to do with the American, something he was unable to do with Francis around.

"Get your head out of the gutter Francis, he is just an old friend," _'that was technically true, right'_ Arthur wondered briefly. "And we need to be going now." Arthur said in conclusion. He grabbed Alfred's hand and pulled him up.

"We do?" Alfred asked. Arthur glared dagger at him till he understood. "Oh, yeah we do. See you around prevy dude!"

They had walked a fair distance away from the school to a small lake. When he was younger, he used to feed the ducks here.

"Um… Arthur," Alfred's voice slightly shy broke him from his memories. He motioned to where Arthur still clung to his hand.

"Oh." Arthur said. "Sorry about that." There was a hind off a blush on both their cheeks, so Arthur decided to change the subject.

"Were you waiting for me after school today?" Arthur asked.

"Yup! I need to find out your wish." Alfred smirked a bit and shyly added. "But I think I know what you want."

"What do you mean by that?' Arthur asked honestly curious.

"You like that Francis guy don't you?" Arthur's face turned bright red in shock.

"What are you going on about?" Arthur tried to laugh it off.

"I am not stupid, Arthur." This came slightly as news to Arthur. "Besides, I can help. I can grant you a wish remember? I can make him fall in love with you if you want."

"I want nothing of the sort!" Arthur snapped. He stood up and hovered over Alfred, as if a teacher lecturing. "If someone is forced then that is not real love! I would rather die alone then have someone pretend to love me!"

Alfred stammered to find the right words in response. "I am sorry Arthur; I didn't know you felt that way."

Arthur deflated back into the chair. "It is alright, besides he has a girlfriend."

For a while they sat in silence and watched birds. Alfred had a short attention spend though and eventually got board. "Are you hungry?"

"Not particularly." Arthur replied.

"Ok!" Alfred cheered grabbing Arthur but the hand and bringing him into town. Arthur rolled his eyes wonder why Alfred even bothered to ask.

They stopped by McDonalds, witch turned Arthur stomach, but Alfred devoured the stuff. He also conveniently 'forgot' his wallet at home, so Arthur was forced to pay.

"You better be planning to pay me back for this." Arthur grumbled.

"Of course!" Alfred said with a grin. "A hero never lets anyone down! I can pay you back tomorrow."

Arthur stuttered a moment before he realized he had practically invited Alfred to see him tomorrow. He laughed at his own stupidity. "That will do fine."

Arthur said he was fine, but Alfred insisted on walking Arthur home. "A hero never lets someone go out on there own at night."

"It is only four thirty!" Arthur said exasperated.

Alfred just smiled as he followed Arthur back to his house. Perhaps it was not smart to bring a strange to your home, but Alfred wasn't going anywhere.

Alfred spent most of the time telling stories about 'adventures' he had been on and people he had 'saved'. Most of witch were spending afternoons with old ladies and cleaning litter. He had a certain obsession with heroes, it was beyond silly for someone of is age, but kind of cute.

Alfred had a care free childish air to him. It didn't really make sense. Arthur could hardly imagine living ones childhood in a hospital, he hated being there when he broke his arm, and that was hardly a true 'stay' in those places.

Arthur came to the conclusion Alfred had missed his childhood. Perhaps he was trying to live it out now, or maybe he was simple choosing not to think about it. What ever it was Arthur decided to admire Alfred, just a bit mind you, but admire him for having that kind of strength.

Alfred seemed disappointed to leave, but did so without complaint.

Arthur did not believe that Alfred could really grant a wish, but he did succeed in getting Arthur interested.

* * *

"_It is nice to meet you-" Arthur said with a smile looking out at the child slightly younger then himself._

_The boys face stayed hidden because of his shoulder length blond hair. He seemed desperate for company, but had no idea what to do when it actually came. Perhaps he was just shy, either way Arthur decided to start the conversation first._

"_You got quiet the cat there." Arthur complemented._

_The cat perked up at being mentioned and gave a small "mew~"_

"_May I pet him?" Arthur asked. The boy nodded so Arthur went ahead. The cat had nice soft blond fur and bright blue eyes. The cat nuzzled into Arthur's hand. _

"_He really likes you." The boy said._

"_What is his name?" Arthur asked staring down at the curious animal._

_The boy gave a small smilel. Arthur noticed how freely he talked about his pet. They must be close. "This here is my best friend" the boy said lifting up the cat. "And his name is –"_

* * *

Arthur did what he did almost every afternoon, walked to the student council room with Kiku, who would wait for him to get out with some of his other friends or just study on his own in an empty classroom. It was weird, but he had been thinking about it so much, he had actually forgotten, lately has not been normal.

"Damn!" Arthur shouted in the near empty halls at the realization.

"What's wrong Arthur-san!?" Kiku was polite and worried like always.

"I forgot I was going to meet someone." Arthur admitted.

"You double planed?" Kiku asked a little suppressed. As student council president he always made an art out of being organized.

"Well," Arthur continued. "Not really, I just know he is going to 'show up' unplanned for."

"Don't worry then, Arthur-san, it was his fault for not planning correctly." Kiku attempted to cheer up Arthur.

"Yes, I suppose you are right," Arthur accepted. "Still can you wait for Alfred by the front of the school for me?"

"Alfred?" Kiku asked. "Are you now friends with your stalker from yesterday?" Kiku looked skeptical.

"Yes, well, kind of," Arthur said nervously. "He is a little odd, but not a bad guy."

"Well, alright then, Arthur-san." Kiku reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you so much Kiku!" for some reason Arthur did not like the idea of Alfred waiting alone.

* * *

Arthur jogged out to the courtyard, in hopes of seeing Alfred and Kiku, hopeful getting along. He was a little worried, Alfred was childish and strange and it was imposable to tell what Kiku was thinking, he was a little scared of how those two very different personalities would react.

Arthur was here often enough Kiku had actual given him a key, so getting in was no problem. Still once he was in he was too utterly shocked to get out of the door way. Alfred and Kiku sat together playing some kind of first person shooter against each other. Arthur did not even know Kiku _had_ a game like that. But the real surprise was how into it both of them were. Kiku was actually yelling at Alfred and he yelled back about who was going to kill who. Arthur had never seen Kiku raise his voice the whole time he knew him, and now apparently he was best friends with the stranger he did not even want to entertain.

The boys did not even notice Arthur had sad down on Kiku's bed and began watching till they finely killed each other.

"You to enjoying yourself then?" Arthur asked.

Alfred flinched, scarred for a moment before seeing it was just Arthur.

"Artie!"

Arthur would have corrected the nickname, if Alfred had not hoped on the bed and gave him a hug. It was warm and sweet and over much too fast.

"Kiku here said you had a student council meeting, so I had to wait with him." Alfred was a little disappointed at not seeing Arthur but blighted up again quick. "But it is ok because he has the awesomest video games!"

"I do think you are giving me a little too much credit Alfred-san" Kiku intruded just to bring himself down a bit. "These are quite old actual. I am unable to get the newer once sense I like on campus."

"Really?" Alfred asked surprised. "I have never played these before, and my parents always bought me the newest ones to keep me occupied in the hospital. I guess they have not been getting me the newest once now that I am out." Alfred gave a nervous laugh.

"If you ever want to borrow them sometime you are free to." Kiku added with a smile.

"Thanks bro!" Alfred cheered.

* * *

"You really don't need to walk me home again." Arthur commented but held little faith this would get Alfred to leave.

"Of course I do Arthur!" Alfred responded quickly.

"Yes, yes, do what ever you please." Arthur waved off the answer he saw coming.

Alfred smiled at the small victory.

"Alfred." Arthur called out even though he was right next to him. Arthur kept his eyes ahead not wanted to look at Alfred when he spoke. "I had a dream about you last night." Arthur admitted. "I remembered when we met at the hospital, so I guess it really happened after all."

"You though it didn't happened?" Alfred questioned.

"Yes," Arthur answered. "I though you knew I was gay and though I was a cheep date." Arthur admitted honestly. "I am glad you weren't."

"Um, thanks?"

Arthur was oddly nervous Alfred would be mad at the accusation but when he turned around Alfred was laughing at it!

"git!" Arthur growled. "I was scared you were a creeper!" Alfred began laughed heard causing Arthur smack him on the side of the head.

"Sorry, sorry!" Alfred apologized rubbing his head.

"What did you expect me to think when you threw around all that 'wish' rubbish anyways?" Arthur asked.

"I really can grant you a wish Arthur." Alfred said seriously. Arthur was less than convened, so he kept going. "Have you heard about the legend of pure happiness, Arthur?"

"I can't say I have." Arthur answered.

"I guess that makes sense, you only live here during the school year right?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, my family travels back to England over the summer holidays, because of my fathers work."

"Well someone told me it in the hospital; I cat remember who thought…" Alfred was lost in though and memories for a moment before giving up. "Well, anyways they told me there that if someone can achieve true, pure, happiness, they will be given the power to grant a wish."

"A children's story then?" Arthur asked.

"Maybe," Alfred admitted. "But you never know." For a second Arthur could have sworn he saw a smirk but it was gone before he could even be sure.

That night Alfred left Arthur to wonder, if that was true, what pure happiness had Alfred experienced?

* * *

Some how, that became normal for them. Everyday after school Arthur would visit Kiku and Alfred would be there too. Often playing video games, but sometimes just talking. For a few months, it was nice like that.

Alfred stopped asking Arthur if he had decided on a wish yet, maybe he forgot why he came in the first place, but more likely, he knew that if Arthur did make up his mind, his job would be over and he would have to leave. Arthur realized this too, and chose not to say anything about it. He liked his life as it was right now, two best friends that was all he needed, he was truly happy. Still, there were many things he did not know about Alfred. He never once met Alfred's family, but he talked about them enough. They never found out what school he attended, but they assumed home schooling if he was sickly. And sometimes he would just disappear on them.

It worried Arthur. He wanted Alfred to be happy and safe. But only knowing the kinds of food and games he liked didn't fill that need. It was for the same reason he wanted to get closer that he was afraid to. What if Alfred did need help? Could he really do anything?

Sometimes, thoughts like this kept him awake all night.

* * *

Arthur only had a short meeting today, so he knew Alfred would be waiting outside the school courtyard rather then, playing games with Kiku. Arthur hoped that would give them some alone time together, because lately, no amount of time with Alfred was enough.

"Alfred!" Arthur called as he walked out the school gates. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Nope!" Alfred seemed happy enough seeing Arthur that he probably would have lied even if Arthur kept him waiting all night. "I just got here. How was your day?"

"Fine." Arthur answered finding it easy to fall into conversation with Alfred again. "That meeting was just a bunch of gits that had no idea what they were doing. It was completely unnecessary."

Alfred laughed at Arthur's bitter vision of the world. "Not everyone can be as smart as you Arthur."

Arthur elbowed Alfred lightly. "I suppose that's true." from the corner of his eye Arthur saw someone he had not seen for a while, Francis and his girlfriend. He frowned at the memory of them. He could hear them giggling and laughing with their other friends.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked curious about his sudden sour mood. "What's wrong- Oh," Alfred realized where Arthur's line of sight was going.

"It is nothing, don't worry about it. Let's go." Arthur wanted to get far away. If he could hear their conversation, he could probably hear them too, and he did not want Francis to know how he felt. They had an ok-ish friend ship; he did not want to mess that up.

"Aren't you jealous?" one of the girls asked Francis's girl friend. "After all he spends a lot of time with that gay guy that clearly had a crush on him." She joked.

Francis quickly defended himself. "I know, but he can be helpful! When I am absent he gives me his notes and everything, I am just stringing him along," Francis admitted. "And you know that don't you, sweetie." Francis asked his girl friend giver her a small kiss.

"Of course." She answered simply "that's why I never said anything about it." She said kissing back while all of her friends laughed.

Arthur stood there stood a moment before turning back to Alfred. "w-we should get out of here now…"

Alfred might have agreed if Arthur wasn't crying. Arthur was surprised when he felt a gentle kiss on the crown of his head. He looked up to see Alfred was gone.

Arthur watched as he stormed off to Francis circle of friend and punched him right in the nose. "Go to hell you fucking bastard!" Alfred quickly walked back to Arthur and took his hand.

Arthur for the most part was too shocked to say much of anything. He took one look back to see Francis was bleeding and screaming in French. For some reason, this made him smile.

Alfred brought Arthur back to the same lack they visited the second time they meet, after school. They even sat at the same benches. It was sort of nostalgic remembering how there relationship had changed.

Alfred was unusually quiet, witched worried Arthur. "Alfred-"

"I am sorry" Alfred blurted out an apology. "He just angered me so much! Using you like that! I-I just… sorry."

Was Alfred actual apologizing for hitting Francis? "Alfred you did the right thing hitting him like that." Arthur replied. "He had it coming."

"But," Alfred stuttered trying to rap his mind around this. "But you love him."

"Yeah." Arthur agreed. "I guess I did, but surprisingly enough, I am not very upset about this." Arthur let out a laugh at the strangeness of it all. "I guess I am over him. But thank you Alfred, for hitting him."

Alfred gave his normal carefree laugh that put Arthur to ease. "No prob! That's what heroes do after all!"

Arthur once again was sparked up to know more about Alfred. He wanted to know the tale behind the bright smile like the sun, and he figured now was just as good a time to ask then any.

"Alfred," Arthur asked causally. "Can I visit you sometime?"

A grin broke out across Alfred's face. "Well of course you can Artie!" Arthur was now used to the nickname, enough so that it actually brought him a bit of joy. Alfred got off the bench and dragged Arthur up. In all honestly, Arthur did not mean now, but why wait? He was also relieved Alfred didn't mind. He had spent so long worrying, he felt a little stupid now. He probably should have just asked a long time ago.

For a while they talked about trivial matters that made Arthur's heart lighter. It was so much easier to talk to Alfred then anyone else. He felt at ease with him. The further they walked the quieter Alfred got, Arthur thought maybe he was just being shy.

"Is something wrong?" Arthur finely asked when Alfred stopped walking. Alfred suddenly seemed very interested in the ground, too much so to even speak.

"I-it is just I can't remember the way to my house." Alfred admitted. "We should just go back." Alfred took Arthur hand and tried to lead them back where they came from.

"Alfred!" Arthur yelled breaking free from his grasp. "If you really can't remember the way back, I can't just leave you alone." Arthur rubbed his wrist, where Arthur had held him tightly, and leaned up against a mail box. Arthur glanced around the residential area behind his and the name printed nearly on the mail box behind him. In bold dark letter it read '_Jones_'.

"Alfred," Arthur asked. "Is this your house?" _'Jones'_ was a common last name but this was sill a weird coincidence.

"I-I don't know…" Alfred admitted. Can we just go please?" he sounded close to tears. Arthur figured Alfred was scared if he really could not remember where he lived.

"Just wait here." Arthur said comfortingly. "I will go talk to the people inside." Alfred didn't respond, so Arthur just went ahead.

The house looked well kept, so Arthur hoped the people inside were as nice as there home made them look. A woman came to the door only seconds after he had rung the door bell. She had a blond hair similar to Alfred's (except for the cowlick) and glasses like Alfred.

"Can I help you?" she asked curiously. She seemed to recognize the school uniform a moment later. "Say, are you a friend of my boy?"

Arthur smiled at this relived. "Yes," he said putting out his hand for the woman to shake. "My name is Arthur Kirkland."

The woman's smile grew. "Oh my boy talked so much about you," she said hopefully. "You were one of the two things my Matthew loved in this world, you at that cat of his, it is a shame little Alfred ran away after he died though."

"E-excuse me?" Arthur stumbled on his words, paralyzed in shock. But the real surprise was how much sense it made. He could feel the edge of a long forgotten memory resurfacing.

"_Good afternoon." Arthur greeted awkwardly. The cast on his arm made waving impossible._

_The blond boy looked up at him and gave a small smile. Arthur couldn't see his eyes because of his glasses glaring with the sunlight. "Hello." He greeted back._

_Arthur sat himself down on the bench next to the boy and stuck out his unharmed hand to shake. "My name is Arthur Kirkland,"_

_The boy took his hand away from petting the fat cat on his lap to shack back. "It is nice to meet you Arthur." The boy said genuinely. Arthur wondered how often he had visitors. "My name is Matthew Williams."_

"_It is nice to meet you Matthew." Arthur said with a smile looking out at the child slightly younger then himself._

_Matthew's face stayed hidden because of his shoulder length blond hair. He seemed desperate for company, but had no idea what to do when it actually came. Perhaps he was just shy, either way Arthur decided to start the conversation first._

"_You got quiet the cat there." Arthur complemented._

_The cat perked up at being mentioned and gave a small "Mew~"_

"_May I pet him?" Arthur asked. Matthew nodded so Arthur went ahead. The cat has nice soft blond fur and bright blue eyes, like the ocean. The cat nuzzled into Arthur's hand. _

"_He really likes you." Matthew said._

"_What is his name?" Arthur asked staring down at the curious animal._

_Matthew gave a small smilel. Arthur noticed how freely he talked about his pet. They must be close. "This here is my best friend" Matthew said lifting up the cat. "And his name is Alfred."_

"I-I am sorry, I-I need to go now." Arthur stumbled out the drive way. When he turned around he saw that Alfred was gone.

Arthur had never grown out of his belief in magic, but it was still hard to wrap his head around. If it was true then he needed to find Alfred and quick or he would lose the one thing he just realized he loved so much.

* * *

Running was easy. Alfred had been doing it for so long now, it was second nature, but this time was different. He was running away from reality. How had he forgotten who he really was? How did he manage to trick himself into thinking he was human? Why did he believe even for a second that everything would be ok?

It was when he remembered the answers to these questions that he lost what little humanity he was still clinging to.

_He loved Matthew. They were like brothers. Everywhere Matthew went Alfred when. And even though Matthew was sickly, he still insisted on being the one to care for Alfred. Matthew's parents were never home, they worked long hours to pay there sons medical bills, even though the doctors said there was no hope. That's why they brought Alfred for Matthew, to keep him company on the lonely nights._

_Still, Matthew was **desperate** for human interaction. So much so, that when Arthur noticed him alone that day, Alfred almost thought it was a dream. Arthur gave Matthew the best afternoon of his life, and so much more._

_It was never that Matthew was not visited, may kids from his school came by and gave him sweets and toys, but only because there parents made them. Most could not even remember the name of the quiet boy in class. But Arthur came by his own free will, to sit with him in his time of need. It was safe to say, Alfred liked Arthur from the start._

_Matthew talked about Arthur so often, Alfred still thinks he fell in love with him that day and as his body grew weaker, his sprits grew larger. That day he spent with Arthur gave him a moment true, pure happiness, which he carried with him._

_Alfred didn't understand at the time why he didn't wish to get better, instead he wanted to give something back, he wanted to give his wish to the person who let him go in peace. Matthew died on a Wednesday, with Alfred in his arms._

_His parents got divorce soon after, their relationship couldn't take the loss of their son. Matthew's mother took back her maiden name of Jones. That's when Alfred decided to leave, he had to complete Matthew's last wish._

_He just wanted to grant Arthur a wish and leave; he was never supposed to fall in love with Arthur. He failed at being a hero for Matthew the owner he loved so much._

* * *

Arthur searched _everywhere_. He called Kiku, who said Alfred was no where near the school. Arthur cheeked the area around the Jones' home, and there favorite hang out places. At was as if Alfred had disappeared into thin air, witch to be honest was one of Arthur's worries.

His parents called repeatedly to see where he was, he told them he was fine, but refused to come home without finding out what was going on with Alfred. The sun had been down for hours and the streets empty leaving the whole town in an eerie glow.

Eventually he reluctantly agreed with Kiku, that it would be easier to look tomorrow. Walking home, the lake he and Alfred spent much time together at pulled strings in the missing places of him heart. The places Alfred belonged.

After being out so late a little longer would not matter. Before he could sit down and look at the water he could hear muffled cries. Peering around he saw no one crying, but when it came again, it sounded as if it was coming from underneath him. Tilting his head beneath the bench he saw a large blond cat with the most stunning eyes in the whole world.

"A-Alfred?" Arthur asked hesitantly. The cat looked up and for a moment there eyes meet. There was no denying it then that was Alfred F. Jones, the meant to be hero.

Arthur could feel cold tears instantly fall down his face. Arthur gently picked Alfred up of the ground, and he instantly buried his face in the soft fur. "You bloody git!" Arthur's words jumbled in a fit of fury and pain. "Y-you still owe me money and a wish! You idiot!" They both cried for so long it was impossible to know fur sure how long they were there.

"A-Alfred?" Arthur asked the bundle in his arms. "Will you come home with me, and stay with me forever? Because I love you Alfred, so much."

Arthur had already come to terms with being it love with a cat, enough so the ruff tongue that licked his face was comforting. Arthur took this action as an answer and headed home with a bundle of blond fur in him arms.

* * *

Arthur never dared tell his parent his story, he just said Alfred was a stray he found and refused to get rid off. Kiku believed him though. He apologized a lot about not putting one and two together, witch Arthur though was ridiculous, sense he did not even figure it out either.

Honestly he had no idea how his life would work out now. He really doubted he could ever have a real relationship with Alfred, but he vowed to try, because he was in love and he had always been told love is blind.

Arthur had decided that even though he probably wouldn't get it, he made a wish anyways. He wished that he and Alfred could be together forever, and to his surprise, this wish came true. Maybe Alfred really did have the power to grant him a wish, because every night in his dreams, Alfred is there. And every day after school, Alfred was waiting by the school gates, as if nothing had changed.

* * *

_I am sorry Matthew._

_I couldn't save you._

_I couldn't be your hero,_

_But I promise, I will be Arthur's._

_I will stay with him forever,_

_And love him._

_Not just because you asked me to,_

_But because I love him too._

_And every night I will meet him,_

_It the place between dreams and reality,_

_The place where dreams come true,_

_And dreams never die._

_This is **our** wish._

**I hope the ending didn't depress you! I wanted to make this story touch people and maybe bring them to tears, like it did when I saw this in clannad. Did it work?**

**Also how many of you that has not seen the anime this is based on guess the ending?**

**If I did not explain it well enough Alfred actual believed he was human, because he tricked himself, when he finely noticed that he wasn't, he turned back into a cat. **

**I have never written anything this long before! 17 pages! I will try to update my other stories soon, and please review! I worked so hard on this! You're going to make me sad if you don't…**

**So review?**


End file.
